vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Baldi
|-|Education and Learning= |-|Field Trip= |-|Farm= Summary Baldi is the math teacher of Here School. Despite his calm and encouraging attitude at first, his true colors become clear once the player (unavoidably) gets a question wrong on one of his quizzes, sending him on a wrathful chase for the student across the schoolhouse to "punish" them. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Baldi, Professor Baldi, Baldimore Origin: Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Teacher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can hear whenever the player opens a door regardless of either's location in the school, stated to have incredible hearing abilities), Extrasensory Perception (Can tell exactly who is opening a door, is only attracted to the player opening doors and not any of the other characters, can "hear bad math"), Rage Power (His speed increases with his anger), Sound Manipulation (Can cause any sound he makes to echo much further than it should, could distort his sounds and voice), Illusion Creation (Towards the end of the game several false exits appear and close up as the player approaches them. Baldi used this in order to force the player into the Cafeteria exit in order to throw a surprise party for the player.), possible Spatial Manipulation (Altered the space of his school, although it's not entirely certain Baldi is causing this), possible minor Reality Warping (Toward the end of the game, the entire school turns red, however, it's not entirely certain if Baldi is causing this), possible selective Intangibility (Can phase through solid objects such as desks and can walk through doors without actually opening them, though he is still stopped by doors with a door lock placed on them and can be pushed back by Gotta Sweep and B-soda. However, this could just be a result of game mechanics), Weather Manipulation (Baldi can generate fogs using the Fog Machine) Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to one-shot the player, who can survive being slammed into walls at high speed by Gotta Sweep) Speed: Superhuman at his peak (Can outspeed the player and move several meters instantly. If the player fails too many times, Baldi will move so fast that he can cover a whole room in a second. Baldi can also maul an apple at a rate of 6 frames (0.1 seconds) per bite or about 3 frames (0.05 seconds) per movement. Said apple was eaten in 10 seconds, which is 4.316 times faster than the world record for apple-eating.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (He can still one-shot the player without his ruler) Durability: Wall level (Capable of taking hits from Gotta Sweep without being harmed) Stamina: High, can chase the player and smack a ruler against his hand indefinitely with no sign of pain or fatigue. Will continue to pursue the player even if the school is flooded. Range: Standard Melee Range physically, extended melee with a ruler, hundreds of meters with illusions. Standard Equipment: Ruler *Optional Equipment: Beartraps (sets these up in the field trip minigame), Fog machine Intelligence: Presumably knowledgeable in mathematics given his position. Given that Baldi is a teacher, Baldi should at least have acquired a Bachelor's degree. Standard Tactics: Baldi will chase his opponent down and attempt to beat them to death with his ruler. If he loses track of them, he will use his enhanced hearing and extrasensory perception to track them down. As he grows angrier, his speed will increase. He starts at a slow pace that can easily be outrun, but at his peak, he is capable of superhuman speed. When Baldi hears a noise that interferes with his hearing, he will head to the source of the noise to investigate, unless he sees his opponent, in which case he will ignore it. At his angriest, Baldi will cause illusions to appear in an attempt to trick his opponent. If his ruler breaks, Baldi will continue to fight with his bare hands, though he may acquire another ruler during the fight. Weaknesses: The Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape, or something which can cause loud noise such as Noise Phone, can disrupt his hearing. Easily distracted by apples. Constantly smacks his ruler against his palm, producing noise that gives away his presence and allows the opponent to decipher his location (this can be negated if his ruler breaks). While his fog machine makes it harder for the opponent to see, the same applies to him (though his hearing remains the same, enabling him to still find the opponent). Others Notable Victories: Wild Boar (The Real World) Wild Boar's Profile Notable Losses: Leone Abbacchio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Abbacchio's Profile (Speed was Equalized) Pepsiman (Pepsiman (PS1 game)) Pepsiman's Profile (Speed was Equalized) The Neighbor (Hello Neighbor) Neighbor's Profile Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) Miles' Profile (Speed Equalized. Both bloodlusted and Edgeworth had prior knowledge) Assefa Berber (Death and Destiny) Assefa's Profile (This was Partial Mate Bond Assefa, and speed was equalized) Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible) Hunt's Profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Bane (The Dark Knight Trilogy) Bane's Profile (Speed was equalized) Aya Drevis (Mad Father) Aya's Profile (Battle was at Here School and Aya had a mini chainsaw) Bob (Kindergarten (Verse)) Bob's Profile (Speed was equal, Both were willing to kill, full arsenal, took place in Baldi's Schoolhouse) Look-See (Crypt TV) Look-See’s Profile (Non-Canon Look-See was used, Baldi had his optional equipment, and 30 minutes of prep-time) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teachers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Technology Users Category:Illusionists Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Horror Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weather Users